It Started With A Game
by sns1323
Summary: PG13 for saying a few 'SWARE WORDS' Ok, i suck this, but basically, FreddyKatie, bday party, love, old love, ENJOI!
1. Chapter 1

It Start With A Game

Ok, I'm not very good at summaries...but...oh god just R & R!! yea, srry, it's another Katie/Freddy, but you know what...I LIKE THEM TOGETHER! Get over it Megan! Ok, this is the exact same story i have posted up, but somehow it got all messed up, and so i'm just reposting it, BUT PLZ R&R!!!!

It was the summer before the band was going into their junior year of high school. School had just let out, and yes, band practice started the day after school was over. It was the first practice of the summer, and when everyone got to Dewey's new duplex apartment (which he bought after winning Battle of the Bands and Battle for OzzFest) Summer decided to take roll call. She called out everyone's name except Tomika, who had moved to California the year before.

'Ok you guys,' Summer shouted over the talking and laughter going on, 'it's time to start practice! YOU GUYS!!! SHUT UP AND GET TO YOUR POSITIONS!' Of course, everyone just did as they were told, basically because they were in fear of Summer if she decided to go on a punching rampage.

Everyone got their instruments and were ready to play as Dewey walked down the stairs with a grin on his face. 'Ok you little dorks, no practice today, I got a date with Ms. Mullins!'

'EWWWW!' everyone said at the same time. 'Dewey, dude...that's just wrong,' Freddy said from behind his beloved drum set, 'I mean...in the words of Katie...GAG ME WITH A SPOON!' he said in a really girly voice. From somewhere across the room, a pillow flew through the air, hit Freddy scare in the side of the head, and knocked him off his stool and onto the floor, cracking up.

Freddy Jones was known for being really popular and smooth with the girls...that is all the sluts that they knew. He had penetrating brown eyes, and spiky blonde hair. He was captain of the football team, so he was always working out in his basement if he wasn't with Katie. He and Katie were best friends. Katie didn't change too much since the band first got together. She had long brown hair, that was also red most of the time unless she felt like having It brown for a couple of months. She started wearing makeup and was really good at putting it on. Katie and Freddy lived across the street from each other, and spent most of their free time either on the roof outside Katie's window or in Freddy's basement. Most people thought they were going out, but they were only friends.

'Spazzy, you KNOW I don't talk like that, you arrogant, self absorbed jerk!' Katie shouted from the direction the pillow flew from.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's the next chapter to my story, and I promised I would make it longer, so here it goes...please r&r!

Freddy was trying to stop laughing, and gasping for air, he said 'Sorry Posh...it's just...wow, you're really easy to tease!' After Freddy had calmed down, the band got ready to rock for a couple hours of practice. The Battle of the Bands 2004 was only one week away, and everyone was feeling nervous. Even though they had won every competition since they lost to No Vacancy back when they first started, they still felt nervous before every Battle of the Bands.

After practice was over, Posh, Spazzy, Mr. Cool, Tink, Zack Attack, and Blondie all went to their favorite café to hang out.

'So, are you guys ready to party Friday night?' Katie asked. Friday was the day before Battle of the Bands, and the night of her 17th birthday party. Katie was known for throwing the biggest and best parties, and everyone was going to be there.

'Don't worry Posh, I got you the best gift ever. Trust me, it's going to be your favorite,' Freddy said with a smirk on his face. 'I highly doubt that, McGee,' Katie replied. Everyone hung out for a little while longer, then decided to go home and enjoy the rest of their first night of summer. Freddy and Katie said bye to the rest of the gang, and let together. They always walked home together, since they lived across the street from each other.

'So, McGee, wanna come over and hang on the roof? I just bought the new Green Day CD, we can listen to it if you want,' Katie said. Whenever one of them bought a new CD, they hung out on Katie's roof and listened to it together. 'YOU GOT AMERICAN IDIOT?? Awesome, of course I'll come over!' Freddy shouted. He desperately wanted that CD, and now Katie had it. Yep...he was jealous.

They kept walking on the sidewalk. It was already dark out, and hard to see where you were stepping. All of a sudden Katie tripped, but Freddy caught her. For about 2 seconds, they looked in each other's eyes...something clicked in both their minds.

'Uhh, thanks McGee, good reflexes,' Katie said, breaking the silence.

'No problem, it comes from football.' He said with a smirk on his face.

They continued to walk home in silence.

Finally, Katie broke the silence, 'So tell me Freddy, what did you get me for my birthday?'

'No way am I telling you. You're just gonna have to wait.' They reached Katie's house and went on the roof to listen to the CD. After the CD had played, Freddy left to go home and get some sleep. Katie put on her 'Punk' pj's and sat on her bed. What happened? She had a funny feeling in her stomach. Was she falling for Freddy Jones? The boy who every girl wanted but he couldn't keep a serious relationship?

Back at Freddy's house, he was stripping down to his boxer and climbing into his bed. It was already past 1 am and he was beat. Then, the thought of Katie came into his head. Was he falling for Katie? The mind blowing bass player from his band? He couldn't like her...right?

The days flew by and before anyone realized it, it was Friday. The night of Katie's birthday party. It was almost 7. She was already dressed in a red and orange miniskirt with a white fitted tank top that had 'Experience Hendrix' written on the back of it. Everyone she knew was suppose to get there around 7:30, and she was excited.

The first people there were Zack and Summer. They walked in holding hands and went down into the basement, where the party was being held. Within the half hour after Summer and Zack got there, everyone was there. Music was blasting and everyone was dancing and having a great time.

A slow song came on and Katie decided to sit this song out on the couch she had in her basement. Summer was dancing with Zack, her head on his shoulder, as usual. She looked around to see who was dancing with whom, and she noticed she was the only one not dancing with someone. All of a sudden, a familiar voice said, 'You know, it's not right that the birthday girl isn't dancing right now.' It was Freddy. He had come over to sit next to Katie.

'Come on Katie, I'll dance with you.'

'Oh thanks, now all of my fantasies are fulfilled,' she replied with a smirk.

_OH MY GOD! FREDDY ASKED ME TO DANCE! Wait...I mean...it's only Freddy...no big deal...it's not like I like him or anything..._ she thought.

Flashback:

Freddy POV:

Wow, Katie's not dancing with anyone. Maybe I should see if she wants to dance. Well, I mean, what if she says no? I mean...it doesn't matter, it's not like I like her or anything...do I?

End POV 

End Flashback

Katie rolled her eyes and stood up with Freddy and put her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and they started swaying to the music.

'So Katie, how does it feel to be 17?'

'Freddy, I've been 17 for 2 days now...it doesn't feel any different,' She replied as she laughed. She was doing her flirting giggle...what was she doing?_ STOP FLIRTING KATIE! WHAT AM I DOING? WHY DO I LIKE HIM NOW?? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?_

When the song was over, someone shouted 'TRUTH OR DARE!' and everyone began to cheer. Everyone sat in a big circle on the floor, and Summer sat next to Zack. Katie sat down next to Summer, and then, to Katie's surprise, Freddy sat next to her. Her heart skipped a beat when he flung his lazy arm around her shoulder.

'Ok, Natalie, since you came up with the idea, you have to start,' Summer announced.

'Ok ok, fine...hmmm...Zack, truth or dare?'

'Dare,' he answered.

'I dare you to...take off your shirt,' Natalie told him with a lot of 'oh baby!' and 'Go Mooneyham!' from the group of teenagers. After Zack took his shirt of to show off his amazing abs, he put his shirt back on with a bunch of boo's from the girls.

'Alright,' said Zack, 'My turn...Freddy, truth or dare?'

'Dare, dude, did you even have to ask?' Freddy said with a big grin.

'Ok, I dare you to...I don't know, Summer, help me out,' Zack said.

'Ok, I got a good one,' she said and looked at Katie with a smirk, ' I dare you to pick any girl in here, and spend '7 Minutes in Heaven' with them in the closet.'

'Fine!' Freddy said. He stood up and said, 'so, who's gonna be the lucky girl?' Katie tried not to look at him, she really wanted to get picked, but she didn't want it to look like it. 'Katie, let's go!' Freddy said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the closet.

When they closed the door and locked it, Freddy and Katie could hear everyone outside going 'OOHHHHHH!!!' and making kissing noises.

'Don't worry Katie, we don't have to do any kissing if you don't want,' Freddy said to her. The closet was so small that they were practically standing chest to chest with each other.

'Are you trying to imply that you want to kiss me?' Katie asked, praying he would say yes.

'Oh Posh, you're so full of yourself,' Freddy said with a grin.

_Man, I can't believe Katie isn't flipping out. Wait, does she like me too? Should I try to kiss her? What if she freaks? Should I tell her I like her? Well, there's no time like the present..._

'Katie...' Freddy said shyly.

'Hmm?' Katie replied. She was really confused. It wasn't like The Freddy Jones to say something shyly. What was he about to say?

'Can I tell you something?'

'Sure.'

'TIME'S UP YOU GUYS!' Summer screamed as she pounded on the closet door.

'Never mind, it wasn't that important anyways.' Freddy said. But he had to do something. He bent his head down quickly and gave Katie a quick kiss on the lips, then opened to closet door. Katie was flabbergasted.

Ok, how did you like the chapter?? Please R&R!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Ok, here's chapter 3, hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far!

_An Old Friendship Rekindles_

'Katie? Earth to Katie,' Summer said. Katie was still standing there, not moving, but staring off into space. Did Freddy really just kiss her? She thought it might have been some weird daydream...no, he definitely kissed her.

'Oh,' Katie, snapping back to reality, 'yea, umm, sorry, claustrophobic,' she lied. She back down with Summer, and noticed that every time she looked over at Freddy, he would blush and look away. Once in a while he would give her his famous Jone's Smirk, and then look away.

The game of truth or dare went on for about another 10 minutes. Then everyone decided to get back to dancing and having a good time. Katie was dancing, yet still thinking about the kiss Freddy gave to her. She saw him across the room dancing with another girl that Katie was friends with. _Wow...Freddy Jones kissed me...does that mean he likes me? No, he doesn't, look at the way he's dancing with Michelle. We're only friends. But why did he kiss me?..._she thought to herself.

Katie decided to not think about it and concentrate on the great time she was having. All of a sudden, she sees someone out of the corner of her eye. _It's Eric! No, wait, it's isn't possible...IT IS! ERIC!_ _Eric moved last year before 10th grade, what is he doing here?_

_Flashback_

_It was Eric's last day in town before he moved. He was sitting next to Katie on her front porch. She was crying her eyes out. Eric was leaving...not just to another town, but another state! Across the country! He was leaving New Jersey and going to California! Eric had been Katie's boyfriend and the love of her life since the beginning of 8th grade...and he was leaving._

'_I'm sorry Posh, I have to leave, I don't have a choice,' Eric said as he tried to comfort her by hugging her. _

'_I know, but I can't stand it, Eric. I can't believe in 12 hours you're going to be on a plane flying to another part of the country.'_

'_I will write you everyday, but, I think we shouldn't try a long distance relationship,' Eric said in a weak voice. _

_Katie pulled away from him, tears still slowing down her face, stained by her mascara, 'What do you mean?'_

'_I don't want you to have to be alone here and think you can't go out with anyone, you need to move on.' He said, 'but remember Katie Brown, I will always love you.'_

_End Flashback_

Eric saw Katie and walked over to her, giving her a big hug. Everyone knew Eric and were great friends with him. Katie hugged him back as tight as she could before he said, 'Hey Posh, it's good to see you, but can I have my neck back please, I mean, I do need some oxygen.'

'OH MY GOD, ERIC, YOUR BACK!' Katie squealed, 'and how long are you here for?'

'Yes I'm back, and it's for good. My dad was retransferred back to Horace Green. I'm back Katie,' Eric said with a big smile on his face. Everyone came over to greet him, except for Freddy. Freddy had always been jealous of Eric. He had always had a crush on Katie, but didn't tell anyone except Zack and Summer, and he knew that they wouldn't tell anyone or they would get his fist in their jaw. Now that Eric was back, Was Katie going to hook up with Eric again?

'REALLY? Where's your new house?' Katie asked, hoping it was somewhere close.

'Down the street, actually, it's my old house.'

'NO WAY!' Katie screamed and hugged him again, 'Well, since you're here anyways, come on, let's dance.'

Katie and Eric danced the rest of the night. Freddy was seriously pissed about that.

How can he think he can just come back in here after a year and take Katie away from me? She's my best friend, and I want her...wow, I actually admit it to myself, I want Katie...

Later that night, after everyone went home, Katie put on her PJ's, crawled into bed and had the best dreams she had ever had before. Eric was back, could he still want a relationship with her? Wait...what about Freddy? What if Freddy really did want to go out w/ her? She really like Freddy, but, did she want him over Eric?

After the party, Freddy went home and got into bed. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss in the closet, and how could Katie act like that after he just kissed her? Sure, Eric, the love of her life is back, but that doesn't mean she can just blow him off! Well, he was dancing with Michelle every time Katie looked over at him. But he and Michelle are just friends...there was nothing there! The only person he wanted was Katie Brown.

Smirf: Ok, here was Chapter 3!! Hope you like, I should be updating soon! PLZ review! Thanx, you're a doll! Sam


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A/N: Hey you guys, srry it took so long for me to update, but I've been really busy lately. I hope you enjoi! Plz review!!! Thanx, yall r dolls!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Eric, ask me if u can use him (teehee, I only wanted to say that, you can use him if you want!!)

It was 10:30 at night, and Katie just got back from night out with Eric. He was back in town and he asked her if she wanted to catch a movie with him. They went to see Taxi (a/n: I just saw it, and it was ok, so I thought I would put it in, and yes, JIMMY FALLON IS HOT!! Lol), and it was ok. When she got back her cell phone rang. Katie looked on her caller id and saw 'Spazzy' on it.

'Welcome to Brown's mule farm, which ass do you wanna talk to?' Katie said into the phone.

'Hey, it's me,' Freddy said.

'I noticed, what's up?'

'Nothin much, how was your _date_?' Freddy made sure he put the emphasis on 'date.'

'First of all, McGee, it wasn't a _date_. We only saw a movie, for your information.'

'Ok, whatever. Can I come over and hang on your roof. I just got the new Korn Greatest Hits CD. Wanna listen to it?'

'Yea, come on over. Just climb the latter in the back of the house and meet me on my roof in 5 minutes.'

'Ma'am yes ma'am!' Freddy hung up the phone, grabbed his CD, and ran over to the Brown's house. He saw Mrs. Brown threw the window and waved. He held up the CD to explain why he was there, and she smiled and nodded. He continued to the latter and climbed up to the roof. In front of Katie's window, she was sitting there, with 2 sleeping bags and pillows in her PJ's waiting for him w/ her stereo.

'Hey Spazz, I'm a little tired so I figured we could lay down and listen to the CD. Is that cool?'

'Yea, sure.'

Freddy sat on top of his sleeping bag. He was wearing some jeans and a sweatshirt, it was a bit chilly out. Katie was wearing her pj pants and a red tank top that said Green Day on the back (a/n: yes, it's red and says Green Day! LIVE WITH IT! Lol).

'Geeze, it's cold, I'll be right back, I'm gonna grab a sweatshirt.' Katie said as she started to get up and go inside.

'Here, you can wear mine, I'm a little warm, and if I'm cold ill just get in my sleeping bag.' Freddy said as he tossed her his Orange County Choppers sweatshirt. She sat back down and put it on.

'Yay, nice and toasty.' It was still warm from his body heat. And it smelled like his cologne, Old Spice. _This is what a guy should smell like_, she thought to herself. They both lied down and listen to the Korn CD.

Katie was counting the stars that were out when Freddy asked, 'So, what's going on with you and Eric. I saw you get out of his car.'

'Yea, we went to see Taxi. It was alright, but I tell ya, that Jimmy Fallon is SOOO hot!' Katie said. Jimmy Fallon was her hero.

'Haha, I KNOW!' Freddy said, being sarcastic.

'But there's nothing going on with Eric and me. I mean, I'm not just gonna pick up where we left off this early. I mean, he just got back. Wow, it's really cold…'

'Ok, I was just wondering. Here, I'll keep you warm.' Freddy got off his sleeping back, unzipped it, layed it on the roof, unzipped Katie's, pulled her over next to him, and covered them up with the blanket. He put his arm around her shoulders and put her head on his chest. Yea…she was warm by now.

'Better?'

'Much, thanx.' Katie fell asleep on Freddy's chest, smelling the scent of cologne on him, and thinking how much she wanted time to stop so she could just be in the moment for the rest of her life. Freddy noticed she was asleep when the CD ended, very quietly he called his mom on his cell phone and asked her if she could spend the night. His mom was ok with it, since he usually spent the night there whenever he or Katie bought a new CD. He fell asleep, and had good dreams with Katie in them.

He woke up the next morning to find Katie's leg on top of his, and her face nuzzled into his neck. He didn't want to move. He never wanted to leave that position. She stirred a bit and opened her eyes, to see Freddy looking at her.

'Morning,' She said.

'Hey Sleeping Beauty, what's up?' Freddy said groggily.

'Nothing.'

This was it. It was time to tell Katie why he kissed her in the closet. It was time to tell her the feelings he had for her. How he has always loved her, and how he will always love her.

'Holy crap, what time is it??' Katie asked as she stood up. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun, and she was still wearing Freddy's hoodie

'About 10, why?'

'We have band practice in like, an HOUR!' Katie said as she threw the bags and pillow inside the window, 'Oh, here, take your sweatshirt.'

'Nah, you keep it, it looks better on you.' Freddy said with his famous smirk. She stood up, hugged him, and whispered in his ear, 'Good, I've always liked this sweatshirt.' She laughed and he left to go de-stinkafy himself (a/n: I made up the word 'de-stinkafy', it means take a shower.). She went into her room, picked out her clothes for the day. She decided on a pair of flare jeans with dice airbrushed on the butt of it, and an AC/DC 'baby girl' shirt from Hot Topic (a/n: and yes, I made up this shirt too…I couldn't think of n e thing else.), and she decided to wear Freddy's sweatshirt to practice. It was too cold not to wear a sweatshirt.

Katie got in her car with 10 minutes left to get to Dewey's. When she got there, Summer came up to her.

'Your late being early again Katie!' Summer said.

'Uh…ok?' Katie said a little confused, 'it won't happen again?'

'You're right it won't! ROCK POSITIONS EVERYONE!' Summer yelled across the room.

The practice went for about 2 hours before Dewey told everyone to go home and get some rest. They had a concert at a local club that night, and he wanted everyone to be back at the apartment at 9:30. Showtime was 10:30 until about 12.

'So, Posh, how was your date last night with Eric,' Tomika said as she, Alicia, and Marta walked up to her while she was packing up her bass.

'You guys, it wasn't a date! We just saw a movie.' Katie said.

'Yea, whatever. You know he wants to hit that,' Alicia said as she punched Katie in the arm.

'Ow! Well, I got to go. I'm meeting Eric at 4 for dinner at the Olive Garden. I'll see you guys at 9:30.' Katie said as she walked out of the apartment. Little did she know that Freddy had overheard the whole conversation, and was going to wait on Katie's roof for her when she got back.

Katie got home, and put on her favorite outfit. It was a black skirt that was layered around her lower thighs, with Stiletto heels and a white holter top with a black blazer over it. She put her hair up in a half ponytail and put on some hoop earrings. She looked hot. She left her house around quarter to four, and didn't bother to yell 'i'm leaving,' because her parents had left that morning for a week in the Caribbean islands, and met up with Eric at the restaurant. After dinner, which was finished around 6, Eric offered to take her for coffee at Starbucks. She said she would go.

When Eric dropped her off at her house, Freddy had forgotten to get on Katie's roof. Eric had walked Katie to the door. As Katie got her keys out of her purse, she turned around to tell Eric thanks for the dinner and coffee, but when she turned around, she was met with his lips against hers.

She pulled away and said, 'Eric, what are you doing?'

'C'mon Katie, I'm back in town. Don't you want to start something up again?'

'I don't know yet Eric. I mean, I've changed since when you left, and I don't know if I want something again with you. But thanks for the dinner and coffee. I'll see you later, ok?'

'Katie, you've been teasing me all week. I think you know you want me again.' Eric said. He grabbed her hips and drew her closer to him. She tried to push him away, but he pushed her against the door, and didn't let go. She tried to yell at him, but he put his hand over her mouth.

'You've been teasing me Katie, and now I'm getting what I want,' Eric said with a wicked grin on his face.

These words terrified Katie. Eric took his hand off her mouth and tried to kiss her and force his tongue into her mouth, but Katie screamed before he could kiss her. Out of nowhere, Eric was tackled over and fell to the ground.

Earlier:

_Holy crap, Katie's back, I forgot about her date tonight, well, I'll just sneak up onto her roof from the back_, Freddy thought to himself when he saw Eric walking Katie to the door. Freddy very quietly walked out of his house and snuck across the street and started to go in the backyard, until he heard someone scream.

'Holy shit, that's Katie!' he said out loud. He ran to the front yard and saw what Eric was trying to do. He ran up the porch and tackled Eric over from the side. He started punching his face until Eric forced his was up and said, 'You'll pay for this Jones, just wait!'

End Earlier:

Eric was holding his bloody nose. He knew he couldn't beat Freddy in a fight, so he just left. Freddy's hand was already swollen from hitting Eric so many times, then all of a sudden, he air supply was cut off from Katie hugging him so tightly around his neck. She was shaking.

'Oh my god Freddy, you saved me. I don't know what he would have done if you weren't there…' Katie said, still shaking.

'I know. It's ok Katie, I'm here, it's ok.' Freddy tried to calm the hysterical Katie down. Katie pulled away from him, tears streaming down her face. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and just buried her face into Freddy's chest again.

'Ok Katie, let's go inside, I'll put you on the couch and get ice for my hand.' Freddy said into Katie's ear.

Ok, that's it for chapter 4!!! Hope you enjoyed it! And thanx to everyone who reviewed my first 3 chapters. PLZ REVIEW!!!! And I promise to update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of 'It started with a game."**

A/N: Hey! Thanx for reading my story so far. Sorry it took sooo long for me to post chapter 4, but my computer crashed and was being stupid. But I just wanna thank everyone who have reviewed my story so far:

springfieldcutie045 randomly throws candy

The Insane Child randomly throws candy

xXrocksTah-07Xx randomly throws candy

ellie hiroki randomly throws candy

piperleo4eva randomly throws candy

SnIcKeRs0 randomly throws candy

UrS0D00rk3y randomly throws candy

writerdude3000 randomly throws candy

OH! And I do realize that I mentioned Tomika again, but pretend I didn't! Lol

Thanks you guys…read and review!! Please and thank you! Enjoi your candy!

Freddy walked into the kitchen while Katie went to sit on the couch that was in the living room that connected to the kitchen. While Freddy was getting an ice pack out of the freezer, he could hear the quite sobs from Katie on the couch. He quickly put the ice on his hand and shut the freezer door and sat down next to Katie. He brought her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

'It's ok Katie, just relax, I'm here, you're safe,' Freddy whispered into her hair. Katie's face was in her hands as she sobbed louder.

'I just…I don't know…if you weren't there…what would he do? Oh god, if you weren't there…' Katie managed to say between sobs.

'I know, I know, it was scary, but now I'm here, your night in shining armor! Never fear!' Freddy said as he took her face in his hands with the famous Jones' Smirk on his face. She managed a small smile as she looked deep into his eyes. He had beautiful brown eyes…no, not brown…but a creamy cappuccino color, a color you could spend hours in.

'I'm scared Freddy. My parent's aren't going to be home for another 2 weeks, what if Erik comes back? What if he tries it again?' Katie said with a look of fear in her eyes that only her best friend, McGee, could see.

'It's ok, I'll stay in the guest room with you. I'll be here if he comes back. My mom won't mind, and I know your mom won't either if she hears you were spooked by something. I'll just run home real quick and grab some stuff and come right back,' Freddy said as he stood up from the couch.

'Ok, I'm just gonna get my PJ's on, I'm sleeping downstairs on the couch tonight. You can sleep in the guest room if you want, or you can hang and watch TV with me if you want,' Katie said, secretly hoping he would chose to stay with her.'

'Yea, I'll stay with you Katie. I'll just grab some stuff,' Freddy said as he left to go grab some stuff across the street. He told his mom the situation, and because his mom knew he would be able to handle Eric if he came back, he said it was ok to stay at the Brown's for the 2 weeks. He sprinted up to his room and grabbed a backpack. He shoved his CDs, CD player, clothes, hair gel (for the concerts of course!), cell phone, and drum sticks into his bag. He ran out of his house, jumped on his skateboard, and went up Katie's driveway.

Back at Katie's:

Katie watched Freddy walk out the door. She was shocked that he had come just in time to save her. She decided she needed to take a bath to get her mind off the half hour beforehand. She walked up to her own bathroom that was attached to her room. She turned on the water and stepped in. It was nice and hot. She stayed there and just cleared her mind until she heard Freddy's skateboard coming up the driveway. She quickly got out, put on her PJ's, grabbed some pillows and blankets and ran downstairs. Freddy was on the couch channel surfing when she entered the living room.

Freddy's POV:

Wow, Katie looks good in PJ's! Wait, what am I saying? Did I not just see what almost happened to her tonight and I'm thinking she's hot?! No way, it's so not happening! I mean, I know I like her, but JONE U BETTER NOT TRY ANYTHING! She might think you're taking advantage or something.

_End POV:_

'Hey,' Katie said as she sat on the opposite side of the couch. She didn't want to sit next to Freddy, she didn't know why, but she felt shy in her pajamas, even though she spent the night in his arms the other night with her pajamas on…she just felt shy this time. She was wearing a blue fitted tank top with red pajama pants with piggy faces on them.

'Hey,' Freddy answered, 'Why are you sitting all the way down there? Come here, you can see the TV better over here.'

Katie slowly inched her way over until she was sitting next to Freddy. Freddy didn't know why he wanted her to sit closer to him. She could see the TV fine from where she was. Maybe it was the smell of her cucumber melon soap, or honey and milk shampoo that made him want to sit closer to her.

Katie suddenly stood up and said, 'I'm going to grab a sweatshirt, it's a bit crisp in here.'

She quickly sprinted up the stairs. She looked in her clean sweatshirts drawer…and Freddy's was the only one that was clean. She shrugged and pulled it on. Even though she had washed it twice, it was still about 3 sizes to big for her (Freddy obviously liked wearing big sweatshirts). She went back downstairs, only to find that Freddy had stripped down to an undershirt and his boxers (A/N: **Drool**).

Katie stopped before putting her foot on the floor and her mouth dropped like a dead weight. As she was putting her foot down on the next step, she slipped and fell right on her ass.

'Wow, Katie, are you ok?' Freddy said as he raced over to her and helped her up.

'Oh yea, I'm fine,' Katie managed to get out. She knew that under his shirt was an amazing set of abs that she despretly wanted to see and touch…wait! Was she falling for the Jones' Smirk? When did this happen? Oh yea…the night on her roof.

'Nice sweatshirt, Posh, INCREDIBLE sense of style,' Freddy said, mocking Billy.

'Thank you, thank you!' Katie said as she gave a little spin. Oh yea, Freddy was falling for Posh. 'I know I look incredible!'

'C'mon, 'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen' is on,' Freddy said. (a/n: I happen to like that movie…YAY SHANE WEST AND STUART TOWNSEND!)

'Yay! I love that movie!' Katie sat on the corner of the couch, and Freddy sat next to her. By the end of the first half of the movie, Katie's legs were on Freddy's lap, and both were smothered in pillows and blankets. By the end of the movie, Freddy was laying next to Katie on the couch (yes, the couch is big enough for 2 people to lay next to each other), and both were completely zonked out. (A/N: another word I like…ZONKED!…I means sleeping!)

Ok, srry this is such a short chapter, but I'm also working on another story, but I WILL update this as soon as I can! READ AND REVIEW! Please and thank you! randomly throws candy into crowd


	6. Chapter 6 and Epilogue

A/N: Hey everyone, srry it took so long for me to update, but my computer is messed up and I can't go on the internet so I've been update friends' houses when I get the time. But enjoi reading it and review! Please and thank you!

Chapter 6:

Freddy was the first to wake up. It was about 9:30 in the morning. Hey was laying next to Katie on the oversized couch. Her head was rested on his chest. Her arm thrown across this stomach. His arm was around her shoulders, with his hand on the small of her back.

This is a great situation, Freddy thought to himself. He could feel the slow and steady breathing coming from Katie. All of a sudden, she started to move. Her eyes opened, and she lifted her head to look at Freddy.

My god he's gorgeous, Katie thought. Before she could think anything else she found her lips on top of his. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly pulled away.

'Oh my god, Freddy, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. God, I'm going mad, uh…let's say it never happened?!' Katie stuttered as she got up and started to walk out of the room. Before she could walk past Freddy, he grabbed her wrist and stopped her from leaving. He stood up and looked down at Katie's face. She looked like she was about to cry. Gently he brought he head down to hers, and kissed her right on the lips. He pulled away and put his forehead against hers.

'I don't want to pretend it never happened,' Freddy said, looking deep into Katie's eyes. Did he really say that? Or was Katie still sleeping and this was only a dream. Freddy's hands were now on Katie's back, and her hands were on this biceps.

'What do you mean?' Katie said, slightly confused.

'I mean, I have always loved you, Katie. That's what I was trying to tell you the night of your party. You're just so beautiful, and smart, and you know me better than anyone else does, and not to mention you are a bloody good bassist. I love everything about you, and I want you to know that.'

'Oh my god, you really love me?'

'With everything I am.'

'I love you too Freddy,' Katie said as she smiled and hugged him tightly. Freddy pulled away and held Katie's face in his hands. He brought his lips down on top of hers, and she kissed right back. After about 10 seconds, he felt her tongue glide across his lips, almost asking him permission to enter. He opened his mouth, and their tongues danced together until they found themselves kissing on the couch.

Freddy realized that they were on the couch when he pulled away. 'I can't do this right now Katie, something happened to you last night and I don't want to take advantage of something terrible that almost happened.'

Katie was stunned, 'Freddy, I promise this isn't going to go too far right now. I had a feeling you were going to do something like this. I promise you, these feelings for you I've had for a long time, and you're not taking advantage,' she said as she leaned on Freddy, her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and gently glided his hand up and down her back.

'I was hoping you would say that.'

Katie only laughed. She was finally with the guy of her dreams, and she hoped that it would stay like that for a long time.

EPILOGUE:

Katie and Freddy went out for most of their high school lives, but when colleges tore them apart, they weren't going out anymore, until Freddy announced his 'undieing' love for Katie, while she was on the altar about to marry a man 15 years older than her that her parents pressured her into marrying.

Freddy and Katie ended up getting married, and the entire band was there. School of Rock made it big, and everyone was in the band until they were old and crickety.

Freddy and Katie grew old together. They had 2 kids, Freddy Jr and Shanade Rose, and all lived in Buffalo, New York.

Hey everyone, thanks for reading my FANFIC!!!! This is the first one that was over 1 chapter that I ever finished!! But I loved the story and I hope you read my other stories and review!! THANX 2 EVERYONE WHO READ THIS AND I THROW CANDY U!!!!!!!

Sam


End file.
